


El sentimiento que no es odio

by Aleviacy



Series: Ren's Bad End [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Complete, Drama, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ren's Bad End, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: Los sentimientos de Trip sobre Aoba y Virus.





	El sentimiento que no es odio

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació gracias a las fotos que me mostró una amiga, es algo que pensé y me gusto asi que lo hice fic ^^
> 
> Espero les guste, se me partió un poco el corazón al escribirlo
> 
> Esto tiene spoilers sobre el BE con Virus y Trip. Espero les guste ^^
> 
> DmmD no es de mi propiedad -si lo fuera Mizuki tendría ruta-, es de Nitro+Chiral
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Dedicado a Yuu que me mostró las imágenes que me inspiraron y a la pagina: I love Dramatical Murder Fans (aunque no estoy en la pagina x9)
> 
> Advertencia: Lime
> 
> Trip POV~

Ese día la rutina comenzó normal, me levante, me metí a dar una ducha, comer cualquier chuchería dulce y salir a hacer mi trabajo. Al salir descubrí que Virus seguía durmiendo y junto a él Aoba, el cual yacía desnudo y cubierto de chupetones y algunas heridas, también tenia el collar y estaba cubierto por ciertos fluidos.

Hace unos meses Aoba fue a la Oval Tower de la Platinum Jall a detener a Toue y sus planes, pero es una pena, para él, el haberse desmayado en medio de la pelea, Virus sugirió traerlo con nosotros y desde entonces hemos jugado con él.

Carraspeeun poco fuerte y eso basto para despertar a Virus, el cual se restregó un poco los ojos y volvió a ponerse sus lentes.

-Buen día -dije con indiferencia.

-Buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

-Tarde para ti, hasta mi cuarto pude oír a Aoba gritar -dije burlón recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

El se estiro y sonrió- últimamente esta mas obediente, creo que ya abandonó las esperanzas.

Ambos nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice.

Virus se levanto, llevaba únicamente sus pantalones, y se dirigió al baño.

Yo me hacer que a Aoba, tenia una marca en el cuello, la bese y luego la lamí, Aoba se estremeció, procedí a chupar y morder su cuello hasta que esas marca de Virus se transformó en mía, Aoba comenzó a gemir mientras seguir chupando y lamiendo, empecé a acariciar sus tetillas y entonces se despertó.

-¿Q-Qué~ ah! Ah! Ahh! Mgh! -no le di tiempo de hablar y comencé a besarlo y masturbarlo, él se estremecía y se dejaba hacer, dirigí mis dedos a su entrada aun llena del esperma de Virus, no me importó y metí tres dedos al mismo tiempo, el se aferro a mi blanca camiseta, sus piernas se abrían y cerraban, ya no sabia que estaba bien, seguro quería cerrarlas, pero ya sabe lo que le pasara si lo hacia.

Lo masturbe hasta que sentí que se venia, así que puse mi pulgar en su uretra impidiéndole eyacular, gimió de dolor y frustración.

-Aún no Aoba, ya te eh dicho que, al menos conmigo, no te puedes venir antes que yo -le susurré al oído para luego lamer su oreja y penetrar su orificio con mi lengua, el gemía y temblaba.

-Ah... Trip... A-ahh!

Baje mi cabeza a su pecho donde mordí sus tetillas, el gemía de dolor, así que comencé a masturbarlo, a veces mordía tan fuerte que lo hacia sangrar, yo solo lamía la sangre y seguía con lo mio.

-¿Qué haces Trip?

-Juego un poco con Aoba -le respondo sin mirarlo, penetrando a Aoba solo con mis dedos, llegando hasta su próstata y haciéndolo gritar.

-Tenemos trabajo -me dijo con voz un tanto enojada, le ignoró un poco.

Sigo penetrando a Aoba y masturbandolo mientras chopo sus tetillas y el hasta grita, sonrió viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Virus acariciarse un poco por sobre la tela.

Sentí que Aoba estaba por correrse y lo volví a detener, gruño frustrado, pero luego me puse en pie y acomode mi ropa.

-Tienes razón, Virus, hay que ir al trabajo.

Eche un ultimo vistazo a Aoba, tenia el rostro sonrojado, los ojos llorosos, la respiración agitada, me veía suplicante y Sonreí con malicia.

Fui a mi cuarto y cogí una caja y llame a Welter, sonreí malicioso.

Al llevar descubrí a Virus besando a Aoba.

-Tengo planeado algo divertido para esta noche.

-Soy todo oídos -me sonríe mientras acaricia el rostro de Aoba.

Entre ambos lo atamos a la cama de Virus, el sus muñecas y yo sus tobillos, deje las piernas muy abiertas, Aoba solo podía gemir y llorar, suplicando que al menos lo dejáramos terminar. Luego Virus metió cierto juguete en la uretra de Aoba, era un palito de metal lo suficientemente pequeño, yo metí un vibrador en su ano, quizá un poco muy fuerte. Luego Virus vendo los ojos de Aoba y le tapo la boca con un pañuelo, yo llame a Welter y Virus a Hersha para ocuparse de Aoba, Hersha se posiciono cerca del pene de Aoba y Welter comenzó a lamer su pecho.

Ambos sonreímos con perversión y encendimos los juguetes sexuales al mismo tiempos.

Luego salimos y cerramos la puerta del cuarto de Virus y nos dirigimos a hacer nuestro nuevo trabajo.

..........

El sujeto se retorcía bajo mi, su cabello azul ya estaba tintado de sangre, escupía sangre mientras trataba de ponerse de pie sin lograrlo, levante mi arma y en un segundo termine con él. Camine tranquilo hasta Virus el cual ya había matado al otro sujeto.

-Cada vez son mas persistentes -comenta mientras se acomoda los lentes con el dedo índice y el de en medio, no respondo y miel tranquilo su escena de asesinato.

Sin comentar nada mas nos subimos en su automóvil y conducimos a un lugar para comprar la cena, una vez mas el autoservicio de un Mc**na*s.

-Creo que esta vez si nos pasamos con Aoba san -comenta Virus mientras bebe su soda, yo solo muerdo mi hamburguesa mirando hacia afuera.

-Pero es mas divertido así.

-Eres un sádico con él -me comenta con desprecio.

Virus ama a Aoba, juega con el y puede ser muy rudo, incluso peor que yo, pero durante el acto sexual nunca a hecho que Aoba grite de terror o llore de miedo -a excepción de la primera vez-, incluso lo trata amablemente y hasta !e prometió que en un año podría volver a salir al exterior si se comportaba, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que Aoba se calmara mas.

Eh visto a Aoba, se ha hecho mas manso con Virus, en este mas de medio año parece haberse acostumbrado a Virus, pero no a mi, tiembla al verme y hasta podría suplicarle a Virus que no lo deje conmigo. A mi me gusta el dado, me gusta atar a Aoba hasta colgarlo del techo me parece bien, hacerlo llorar y sangrar, que suplique que me detenga, que se arrastre lo mejor que pueda lejos de Welter, me encanta verlo así. Pero por esos hechos Aoba termina diciéndoselo a Virus, aun cuando le advertí que se detuviera o le iría peor, y Virus me ha regañado y enojado conmigo.

Imperdonable

Intolerable

-No es como si no lo disfrutara.

-Siempre viene en medio de la noche a dormir conmigo -me dice con el ceño fruncido.

Arranco in trozo de hamburguesa con ira. Desde que Aoba esta con nosotros Virus se ha comenzado a enojar mucho conmigo.

-No es mi culpa que le tenga miedo a Welter -comento con desprecio.

Virus me toma del cuello de la camiseta y con violencia me baja el rostro más bajo de su altura.

-Ya te dije Trip si vuelves a hacer a Aoba llorar como es vez y a dejarlo inconsciente por perdida de sangre...

-Si, si, como sea -de un tirón me aparte y nos quedamos en silencio.

Nunca nos hemos llevado realmente bien tampoco tenemos mucho en común. Estamos juntos solo porque no nos desagradamos... Pero eso es un poco mentira, a Virus no le importo, pero mi mundo gira en torno a él desde que lo conocí.

Eh amado a Virus desde que era un niño.

Pero él ama a Aoba.

Es por eso que castigo a Aoba, es lo menos que se merece por quitarme a Virus.

No es como si realmente odiase a Aoba, es divertido verlo llorar y retorcerse del dolor y miedo, y me encanta follarme su apretado culo... pero me enfurece que Virus, el cual nunca se preocupo mucho por nadie -y ese mucho es por Sei- darle toda su atención a Aoba.

Es realmente desagradable.

Llegamos a casa y escuchamos ruido del cuarto de Virus, abrimos la puerta y Aoba esta tal cual lo dejamos, salvo que ya estaba cubierto por semen, bastante, temblaba y lloraba, la venda ya no estaba en aus ojos, pero aun tenia ese trapo en la boca. Welter lamia el pecho de Aoba y Hersha lamia el pene de Aoba.

-Realmente nos pasamos -dice Virus en un suspiro.

Se acerca presuroso a Aoba para quitarle el trapo de la boca, Aoba en susurros suplica por no mas. Lo desatamos y le sacamos los juguetes, Aoba esta muy delgado, ahora que veo bien.

Virus lo levanta estilo princesa y se lo lleva al baño.

Yo regreso a mi cuarto y me hecho a la cama, creo que debería dejar a Aoba de una vez, siempre lo hago llorar y sangrar, sólo me desquito con el porque no puedo poseer a Virus y porque Virusa ama a Aoba.

Debería ya acostumbrarme a mis sentimientos a no correspondidos, olvidarlos y divertirme con Aoba menos sadicamente.

.

Mientras dormía volví a recordar mis días de niñez en ese lugar y lo genial que me precia Virus, me pregunto en que momento me enamore de él. Cuando me teñí el pelo de rubio para parecerme mas a él, el solo decía "haz lo que quieras", jamás le eh importado, dudaba que hubiera algo en el mundo que le interesara. Hasta que en un juego de Rhyme lo vimos, a Aoba Seragaki, era bastante increíble y muy cruel, nos autoproclamamos sus fans, aunque me gustaba lo que Aoba hacia solo me llamaba su fan porque Virus lo era, fue doloroso descubrir que Virus, el que nada ni nadie le importaba, estaba tan pendiente de Aoba, no lo quise a aceptar al principio, pero era muy claro, Virus se enamoró de Aoba a pro será vista. Supongo que eso hizo que le tuviera resentimiento, aunque nunca le he odiado tal cual, después de todo el el ser amado de mi amado, no le puedo odiar ya que amo todo lo que haga feliz a Virus.

Quizá con el tiempo aprenda a amar a Aoba, no como amo a Virus, si o como un objeto que es para , un objeto que debe ser amado porque alguien que amas lo ama. Debería ser mejor con el.

.....

Ya ha pasado mas de un año desde que Aoba empezó a vivir con nosotros, estábamos en Roma tomando vacaciones, hace unos meses Toue fue encontrado asesinado por un grupillo de delincuentes, creo que es Scrach o algo así, ahora Aoba es libre de salir al exterior.

Admito que fue lindo cuando no sabia abotonarse la camiseta y fhye especial ente adorable como su rostro brillaba al ver el cielo azul por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aoba es muy lindo.

Creo que en este tiempo eh aprendido a quererle, y es divertido follarmelo bien duro, amo especialmente los tríos, en uno de ellos bese a Virus y me correspondió, aunque me dijo que fue la pasión del momento, aun así me hizo feliz besarlo por primera vez.

Ahora eramos los tres libres de Tour y podíamos tener una extraña y retorcida relación, pero creo que éramos felices...

-¿Q-Que desean caballeros?

-Mmmm, no se, ¿que te gustaría Aoba?

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿yo?

-Eres el único Aoba aquí, en? -le dice Virus al oído haciéndolo sonrojar.

La gente nos mira, y es porque Aoba viste llamativo, con sus apretados shorts, su polera blanca, el chaleco azul con detalles amarillos y su cabello recogido en una coleta, esta sentado en el regazo de Virus mientras yo lamo sus dedos.

A ninguno de los tres nos importan las miradas que nos lanzan la gente y disfrutamos este día.

Tal vez nunca dejare de amar a Virus, tal vez quiera un poco a Aoba y aun guarde único de resentimiento.

Pero quizá no sea tan malo compartir con ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> XP que horror de fic, lo se u.u
> 
> En fin, a mi me gusto un poco, quizá algún día le haga una segunda parte
> 
> Este fue mi primer one shot, los one shot casi no me gustan porque no soy buena haciendo historias cortas, de allí que esta no será tan genial como la imagine.
> 
> Como dije, quizás haga algún día una segunda parte.
> 
> Si les gusto como si no dejenme sus comentarios.
> 
> Gracias por leer
> 
> Ciao~


End file.
